Daniel X: The lost
by A.J.RITE
Summary: After being taunted by a non-List alien Daniel decides to go Arizona and in doing so got more than he bargained for.


Chapter one

The blackened canvas silently hanged in the sky a thin layer of clouds shamefully drift across the barren skyscape. The only three of its prized charms remains now muted and dimmed by the plans and satellites that mercilessly crawls across its once beautiful form. In a scream of pain and agony the sky spilt itself in two, a thin line of vibrant color expanding out ward mixing together encasing the earth in a blinding white light. Then with great skill and ease created a new charm from the light; a star which bleached the land below it. Do to the new stars size and radiance did not stay in its birth place for long slowly falling to the earth losing its holy glow and majesty, leaving a liquid white orb on the cold ground. The orb began to wiggle and roll about the restless life with in eager to be released to see the world for which it admirers.

Thin thread like tendrils emerged from the orb quickly spinning and weaving in to each other creating long slender bone arms and hands. Small pink muscles and tendons holding it together, the skeletal limbs crash to the ground cracking the soil beneath it. Digging it's dagger like finger slowly into the earth sensing all the life beneath it. A wonderful chaotic dance of nature swilling between its finger tips. 'Such as the way of the universe free from the grip civilization.' The skeletal life form thought as the orb twisted contorting itself into a large spear like skull.

Its jaw and teeth warped in to a permanent smile. The life from empty abysses for eyes scanned the beautiful plant around it, bright lights shining over the horizon. An earthling settlement noisily unaware of entity miles by, even more unaware of the potential their kind held. A Flexible snake-like spine shooting out of the base of the skull extending past its shoulders, coiling as it touched the ground. The serpent like skeleton quickly sculled a crossed the dusty ground, his champion had served him well, truly this planet was perfect place for its demise. The entity's spine shift and wiggles as it sniffed the dust air thin pink muscles in its nostrils expanding and contacting despite the dust and basic toxins the air was easier to inhale than acidic gas it's used to. Pleased with its surrounding it opened its jaw a bright red organs connecting to it spine the skeleton began sucking in air inflating the red mass, and with a sudden snap of its jaw the entity scream in a choir of millions inhuman voices. Waves of sound echoing across the summoning forth its champion from beyond the stars.

Daniel awoke, cold sweat dripping down his face, jumping out of his bed quick grabbing The List searching audio files of alien outlaws with advance vocal abilities hundreds upon hundreds of results many of them dead or no longer earth. "Daniel?" his bed room door creaked open Daniel smiled recognizing Melody's golden hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"What are you doing up?" Daniel asked her

"I was going to ask you that." She asked

"Working I think I might be leaving soon." He answered Melody's face turning sullen

"So soon?" she whispered

"Yes, I would stay but, the longer I stay here more I put Terra Firma in danger." Daniel attempting an apology

"Well maybe this ti-"Melody spoke only for Daniel to cut her off

"no." he said

"I know you won't want me to get hurt." She blushed

"Or worse." Suddenly the phone range Melody rushing to get it. A few minutes later she stepped back in hand the phone to Daniel

"For you." she spoke her face pale

"Hello." Daniel took the phone placing it to his ear

"Daniel! Thank god you're still here. Special agent Martin voice came though his voice sounding trouble

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked

"You that thing from a few weeks ago, the tear shaped thing." Martin said

"Yes?" Daniel had been informed of a massive extraterrestrial migration from earth a fish or tear shape object being commonly reported

"It's back and sent a message I think you should hear this." Martin's voice shortly cut out as a recording began to play.

"Daniel? Almighty alien hunter." A male teenage voice with a mocking regal tone spoke to him "I know you're down there listening to me. Do not fear, I'm not on the list, not yet at least" the voice chuckled "you mister X can refer to me as my stage name." Daniel switched the phone to speaker griping The List "Aulkoq'ton." Daniel's heart skipped a beat as the voice laugh showing a more malevolent side "oh how a wish could see your face! I'll be staying in the U.S.A, Arizona, if you want to hunt me down but, please don't go hunt down murder something else okay." The recording stopped.

"So what is the Aulkoq'ton?" Agent Martins voice returned Daniel switched the phone off speaker.

"Aulkq'ton is a P'rayllik to human's they're elves and fairies humanoid but clearly not human." Daniel explained "Aulkq'ton is mystery, a wild card, everything about him is kept in the dark."

"So he's a threat." Martin became serious

"Doubt it despite a P'rayllik's intelligent and accuracy with long rang weapons they're weak and extremely passive" Daniel said noticing that last P'rayllik to be on the list barely reached the thousands before being killed.

"Why did he send that message?" Martin questioned him "it seem he want you to find him?"

"No clue" Daniel muttered "but I'll go check it out." taking the list searching for a flight to Phoenix "I'll contacted you if I need back up, trust me."

"Fine but be careful." Agent Martin sighed and hanged up Daniel looked up Melody had left the room he quickly grabbed a backpack there a flight leaving for Arizona in an hour if he teleports to the airport he could take that one. Suddenly the phone rang out Daniel answer the phone.

"Hello." Daniel speaks

"Dan-Daniel!" The voice of a girl say in a panic

"Who is this?" Daniel asks worried but, no response and a click, he put the phone down seemingly forgetting the panicked voice. An uneventful filet later Daniel stand in the crowed Sky Harbor airport people rushing from place to place as if their lives depended on it, a little too much like they lives depended on it. "Excuses me miss." Daniel walked over to a disheveled woman her purse falling off her shoulders "do you need help?"

"Oh no, no, no, no." the woman nearly screaming at the site of him

"Where you heading." Daniel asked

"Oh um." The woman mutter something in an inhuman language "none of your business." moving away from him

"What with the evacuation of Terra Feirma?" dropping all formality.

"Because of you!" the woman's voice crackled "it's coming for you we all leaving so we don't get caught in the cross fire."

"The Aulkq'ton?" Daniel asked

"You wish!" the woman gave an unnatural smile "he's only here because you're trespassing on his territory."

"What!" Daniel said shocked sudden revelation

"Don't be such a dummy." The woman looked confused "If you want to survive stop hunting and grow a brain." She quickly hiked up her bag and walked off.

Sensing no reason to fallow her Daniel left the airport and successful got himself an apartment in a nearby suburb. Collapsing down on a bed he made he garbed the backpack that held The List felling that there was something else in the bag something alive.

_**(AN: here is first chapter I hope you enjoyed it.)**_


End file.
